Compartir
by Inannah
Summary: Todo es un juego de dar y compartir, en especial la cama de Arthur y la motocicleta de Alfred. Unverso Alternativo.


**Autora**: Quería hacer algo romántico y nació esto.

Espero que ahora no ocurra la misma situación rara de antes donde me llega el cuádruple de historia favorita antes que reviews. En serio. El simple comentario de "Cute" me alegra el día.

**Advertencia**: Siquiera un rastro pequeño de Lime, cosa poca.

**Disclaimer**: Si Hetalia Axis Powers fuera mío no estaría escribiendo. _¡Vete a la mierda Himaruya!_

**-xºx-**

— Hey, explícame qué demonios haces en mi cama— El inglés miraba con el ceño fruncido a la masa subdesarrollada que estaba sobre su colcha beige hace unos veinte minutos estirada y ordenada. Alfred se rió y le alargó una mano invitándolo.

— Oh vamos, somos novios ¡Está loco si crees que de ahora en adelante vamos a dormir separados!

Silencio.

—… Si— Alfred saltó sorprendido.

— ¡Oh vamos, me estás bromeando! — Hizo un berrinche que haría desmoronar la cama en unos segundos más si seguía así. ¡No era justo de que Arthur fuera así si ahora eran pareja! ¡Para peor con lo que le había costado que el inglés le diera el magnífico "Si"! De verdad esto era injusto. Pero parecía que para Arthur era de lo más normal. Tras echarlo de su cama con una cara de mierda se dio media vuelta hasta la puerta.

Terco como siempre, Alfred le agarra la mano antes de que desaparezca por la puerta y lo tira contra la cama. Arthur cae de espaldas y antes de que su cuerpo llegue a tocar el colchón desordenado, Alfred lo abraza interceptándolo.

Caen y rebotan en la cama.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Si echas a perder la cama del instituto me la harán pagar a mí, tonto! — El otro ni se por aludido por los regaños, se ríe simplemente a carcajadas mientras lo abraza con fuerza— ¡No me ignores, pequeño bastardo!

Tras parar de reír, Alfred abre los ojos y mira al británico sumidos en silencio. Sonríe con cariño. Se embeleza por el encanto de Arthur aún cuando se enoja. Sus cejas se juntan y las mejillas se le sonrosan por tanto gritar. Lo más divertido son sus ojos, brillantes, mirándolo como si fuera un adulto cuando es solo un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Sólo hay una frase que engloba todo lo que siente por él.

— Te amo

— No harás que con eso no me enoje— Arthur alzó una ceja.

— Te amo— Siguió Alfred sonriendo.

— Alfred, no sé que quieres conseguir pero no…

— Te amo, simplemente te amo Arthur ¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo?

Arthur lo miró en silencio. Alfred se acercó y le dio un beso.

— Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, mis superhéroes, mis hamburguesas y mis videojuegos. Soy el hombre más feliz desde que aceptaste ser mi novio, fue tan difícil de que aceptaras y me creyeras y me esforcé tanto para estar a tu lado que nunca te dejaré ir, ni siquiera te soltaré muerto— Susurró con seriedad dejando al otro en su sitio, sin palabras— No te dejaré ir, no después de todo lo que pasé. Te amo, es la simpleza misma. Llámame sicópata si quieres pero aunque si me dejas te seguiré día tras día, noche tras noche.

— Alfred, yo…— El inglés sonrió y acercó sus labios a los contrario, tan cálidos y duros, distintos a los suyos. — Alfred, sabes muy bien cuánto es mi amor por ti. Deja de hablar tantas estupideces.

Se dieron un último beso, hasta que Alfred se monta sobre él.

— ¿Entonces compartiremos camas? — Con una sonrisa resignada, Arthur aceptó, nunca podía negarle algo cuando sus ojos brillaban de forma tan infantil.

— ¿Y baño? ¿Y comida? ¿Y a nosotros? ¿Y tu amor? — Frunció el ceño al pensarlo y luego corroboró— No, tu amor es solo mío. Eso no se pregunta.

Con una sonrisa pasiva, Arthur le permitió.

—Si Alfred, así será.

Al norteamericano se le ocurrió algo y con una maliciosa sonrisa se acercó a la oreja de su novio.

— Arthie quiero compartir _eso_ en _nuestra_ cama— El aludido miró aterrorizado y antes de siquiera poner una objeción ya su boca estaba siendo devorada con pasión. El más alto viajó a su cuello soltándole un gemido ahogado— Todo lo tuyo es mío y todo lo mío es tuyo ¿Correcto?

— Correcto, toda lo nuestro será compartido. En especial tu motocicleta— Alfred dejó de besar la boca de lindo noviecito al escuchar aquella barbaridad. ¡Su motocicleta! ¡Su bebé! Esto debía ser una broma…

— ¿Disculpa?

— Shh, silencio amor. Compartir es compartir— Besó con dulzura sus labios y Alfred suspiró resignado dentro de su boca, tendría que prestar su preciada Harley Davidson.

Y bajo la luz de los faroles siguieron compartiéndose el uno al otro toda la noche, ya sin importar alguno qué tan desordenada o destrozada estuviera la cama.


End file.
